Misunderstandings
by Madd Madds
Summary: Jordan and the Major attend a conference in America to learn about the Stargate Program, leaving Tory to her own devices back in the UK. But when Tory reads something she shouldn't the SGC is thrown in chaos at her sudden and unexpected arrival. This Story is part of my HTL-TARDIS series and those should be read first in order for this to make sense. Rated T for swearing.


StargateXDoctorWho

Misunderstandings

)0(

Me: just a little something I thought up one day at school. This story has nothing to do with the HTL-TARDIS universe. And thought you might like to read. Set after the SGC tells the United Nations about the Stargate and before The Doctor's Daughter in the Who 'verse. Enjoy!

Tory: We are accepting prompts for crossovers and such if you really want something written!

Timmy: please review or PM with requests!

Me: I own nothing apart from the plot line, Tory, Jordan and the Major.

)0(

 **Bold – information on a computer screen**

)0(

THIS STORY IS UN-BETA READ AND SO WILL CONTAIN MISTAKES!

)0(

U.N.I.T. HQ - London

 **Jordan Cassandra Mason, best friend and handler to Victoria Savannah Williams: alien consultant to U.N.I.T.**

 **Lt Mason is a loyal and hardworking member of U.N.I.T. currently in charge of the Time Lord department that handles all cases relating to and caused by Time Lord Interference on Earth.**

 **Long black hair, average height.**

 **Has a talent for undercover work though she does not enjoy it.**

 **Known for chasing her partner and charge (Victoria) around their office for various reasons. (Advise agents approaching office to have a calming offer of tea if they need to speak to Agent Mason.)**

/

 **Victoria Savannah Williams: Science Officer and Field Agent.**

 **Holds a Mastery and a Doctorate both in technology. (See attached files for details.)**

 **The Agent will refuse to answer to either of her formal titles refer to her as either 'Tory' or 'Williams' to save time.**

 **Agent Williams is an alien asset to U.N.I.T. and acts as a consultant, much like the Doctor/Code Nine. (See 'Code Nine' files for more information.)**

 **Williams is currently in a sexual relationship with Code Nine and is the last female of their race. (Note: if Agent falls pregnant do not attempt to take or harm the offspring; Williams has access to deadly abilities when threatened.)**

/

Tory was clenching her fists in anger as she glared at the monitor of the Major's computer. How dare he?! How dare he write those things as if he knew her! She didn't even know that he knew about her status as an alien, though looking back on it now it made sense.

"That arsehole!" Tory hissed murderously. Her Meridian Particles lashed out and planted a virus in his computer with barely a thought. "I'll make his life hell!"

Another silver flash and the office was empty once more.

)0(

Stargate Command Briefing Room – America

Jordan wasn't really listening as General Hammond explained the Stargate program to the gathered representatives of the various 'secret' organisations from the member countries of the United Nations. She and the Major were in America to learn of the program and represent U.N.I.T.'s interests. Jordan honestly wished that it was Tory who had been chosen to come with her to America but the Major had argued that it was too much of a security risk to have one of their biggest assets on foreign soil. Jordan decided not to mention that Tory could easily get to America in any time and so the Major sent himself and Jordan on the mission.

The General finished speaking and was immediately mobbed by representatives asking questions. Jordan just sighed and turned to look out of the window and down at the Stargate. If only the Americans knew what U.N.I.T was hiding from them!

"Am I interrupting?" a male voice asked. Jordan turned to face the source and smiled at the rather attractive man.

"Not at all." She said. He stepped up next to her and they both stared down at the 'Gate.

"Amazing view, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes." She agreed before saying teasingly; "Shame you Americans kept it to yourselves."

Daniel chuckled.

"Yes, well, not much we can do about it now."

Jordan hummed in agreement before turning to face him and offering her hand.

"Lt. Jordan Mason," she introduced herself, "representing the British division of U.N.I.T."

"Doctor Daniel Jackson," he said shaking her hand, "SG-1, archaeologist."

For a moment Jordan wondered what Daniel would do if he learnt that the British had the ability to translate anything instantly because of Tory's TARDIS side and that Jordan could do the same when Tory was close enough for the connection, kind of like Wifi now Jordan thought about it.

"You work here?" Jordan questioned. "What's that like?"

"Interesting."

"That good, huh?" Jordan grinned.

"I love it." Daniel had a matching grin on his face. "Exploring alien worlds, meeting new cultures, there's nothing like it."

"I can believe that." Jordan said thinking about her own adventures in time and space.

"Who's your new friend Daniel?" another man had joined them, he was also in a SGC uniform though he had a military rank on his shoulders. Jordan saluted him and the older man returned it.

"This is Lt Mason," Daniel said, "Lt, this is Jack O'Neill."

"Sir." Jordan offered her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." He joked as he shook her hand.

"Of course." She laughed. "My superior officer almost ordered me to attempt to seduce you to get you to move to the UK."

Daniel laughed while Jack looked awkward.

Jordan smirked and winked at Jack while Daniel wasn't watching. She looked away from the pair, ignoring them as they whispered between themselves, and looked around the room to try and find the Major. He was standing with General Hammond and some of the other higher-ups on the other side of the room. He was listening intently as Hammond explained something to do with the program. Or at least that was what Jordan assumed.

"So what do you do, over the Pond?" Jack questioned after he and Daniel finished their whispered conversation.

"I work with UNIT," Jordan answered, "other than that: Classified."

/\\\\\\\

Doctor Daniel Jackson watched quietly as Jack subtly questioned Lt Mason, trying to find proof of her involvement with aliens. The SGC had run background checks on all of the visiting staff and had stumbled across a CTV recording of Jordan interacting with another woman who then proceeded to turn into a silver light-cloud-thing before vanishing completely. It had raised suspicions that Mason was in regular contact with an Ascended being and that was a topic of interest for the SGC, especially when the British contingent claimed no knowledge of it. And that was what led Jack and Daniel to their current situation, interrogating Mason.

/\\\\\\\

Jack was mildly frustrated as Jordan managed to avoid giving a straight answer to any of his questions and Daniel seemed to notice this as he cleared his throat, drawing Jordan's attention back to the archaeologist.

"How long have you been in America?" he questioned.

"A few days." Jordan answered with a grimace. "Feels like longer though, do you Yanks even know what a proper cup of tea tastes like?"

Daniel chuckled.

"Well it just so happens that I have some British Earl Grey in my lab."

Jordan looped her arm through his eagerly.

"Where's that then?" she demanded, already dragging Daniel towards the nearest exit.

/\\\\\\\

It was only minutes after Jordan and Daniel's exit that Tory appeared, right in front of the Stargate in a silver flash that didn't quite fade, giving her the appearance of a floating head in a mass of silver cloud. Alarms rang across the base but Tory ignored the flashing red lights and the armed men rushing into the room. Instead she focussed her gaze on the upper window. The Major was staring down at her with horror etched on his face. Tory smirked.

/\\\\\\\\\

Jordan sighed happily, leaning back onto one of Daniel's paper covered desks, a cup of tea in her hand.

Daniel had stepped out for a moment so Jordan was alone or she was alone until a flash of silver illuminated the room behind her. Jordan sighed but didn't bother turning around at the arrival of her alien best friend.

"I may have done something bad." Tory spoke up hesitantly, stepping into Jordan's line of sight and handing a second cup of tea to the woman in an attempt to placate her. Jordan took the offered drink, quickly abandoning Daniels offering in favour of the superior blend.

Tory was distracted by the photos on one of the desks.

"He's translated that wrong." She muttered, a frown crossing her face. "Is it in favour of international relations if I correct it?" she directed her question to Jordan.

"Depends what you did upstairs." Jordan said with a sigh, correctly assuming that Tory must have done something within the SGC. Tory winced.

"Well….I was hacking the Majors' computer," Jordan face-palmed, there was no way the story ended well if it involved the Major; he and Tory hated each other. "And I found these files," Tory continued, "they were on us and well," Tory tugged on her ear nervously before saying in a great rush, "Imayhaveslappedhiminthefaceinfrontofeveryoneupstairsandsetoffseveralalarms."

Jordan remained silent, taking another sip of her tea.

Tory couldn't resist the urge anymore and started writing corrections on the translations.

/\\\\\\\

When the alarms started ringing Daniel rushed out of his office and up to the control room, he also managed to forget that he had left Jordan in his office.

"What happened?" he demanded, dodging around a couple of MP's as they lead the stunned looking leader of the British delegation away, a red handprint appearing on his cheek.

"We're not sure." Sam answered him, turning away from her computer to glance at him before looking back. "Something appeared in the 'Gate."

"'Something'?"

"She looked Ascended," Sam elaborated distractedly, "but the light was silver, not white and well….all she did was slap that British Major."

Daniel blinked.

"Seriously?"

Ten minutes later Sam was skimming over the surveillance footage of 'the event', she managed to get a good quality picture of the Ascended Beings face as well and swore she knew it from somewhere. Eventually they made the link to their suspicions of Lt Mason and then remembered that they had left her unsupervised. This led to them checking the footage of Daniel's office.

/\\\\\\\

Jordan had finished her tea and moved on to playing solitaire on Daniel's laptop, after Tory hacked into it, while Tory was reading one of Daniels mythology books when the SGC personnel finally seemed to remember that Jordan was there.

Hurried footsteps approached the room and Tory ducked behind one of the desks to hide. Jordan quickly shut the laptop and pretended to read the book that Tory had being looking at moments before.

Daniel and Jack entered the room.

Jordan looked up at them, unimpressed.

"It's been an hour." She pointed out tonelessly.

"Yeah," Daniel looked around the room slowly, "sorry about that…."

Jack started making his way around the edge of the room.

"Bit of an emergency," Daniel started explaining, his eyes fixed on the mug that Tory had brought Jordan's tea in, there was no way that mug was from the base he realised. "Alien arrival."

"Oh? Sounds interesting." Jordan stood, trying to distract Jack as he was getting closer to Tory's hiding place. "I guess that means the party's over?"

"Well," Jack drawled, "Not really, your Major was assaulted."

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Jordan muttered.

"Where did you get that second drink?" Daniel questioned.

Jordan knew she was cornered but refused to give in, remaining stubbornly silent.

Tory, also realising the jig was up climbed out from under the desk.

"Did you know you translated that wrong?" she asked, "Don't worry, I fixed it!" Jordan promptly face-palmed.

/\\\\\\\

Daniel was watching over the security feeds as Jordan and Tory settled into their new cell. They had been led their without struggle in any way, shape or form, the only thing Jordan had insisted on was a book and the ability to make tea. Tory had made no such demands but had rather shot Daniels notes and translations an amused look and proceeded to mutter about them all the way to the cells, later the SGC would realise that she was correcting them as she walked and a team would spend hours going over the footage in ordered to write everything she said down. But back to the present.

SG1 and General Hammond where watching the security screens that had being moved into the conference room for this exact purpose, one screen showed Jordan and Tory in their shared cell while the other showed the Major in his single. The rest of the dignitarys had being moved to a higher level to continue their meet-and-greet with the SGC official negotiation team so they could work out a mutual agreement on the SGC.

On screen Tory and Jordan were sitting quietly on eitherside of the cell, Jordan with her book and thermos of tea, there was no way the SGC were going to give her the technology required to make fresh tea as they had no idea of her technological capabilities; this was a good plan as Tory would have likely made something explosive in order to entertain herself. Tory meanwhile was staring up at the 'hidden' camera with fixed attention, hoping to creep out whoever was watching. It was working.

Jack shifted about on his feet.

"I though those cameras where hidden?" he asked Sam.

"They are, sir." Sam answered with a frown on her face. "There is no way that she should know where they are."

"Is she not Ascended?" Tel'c questioned.

"If she is she's doing a lot of 'interfering'." Daniel muttered.

"Indeed." Tel'c agreed.

"So, not Ascended?" Jack questioned.

"So it seems," Daniel muttered, "But what is she if she's not Ascended?"

"That's what I want you to find out." The General spoke up, "Dr Jackson, you and the Lt had a conversation, yes?"

"Yeah," Daniel adjusted his uniform, "Jack too, she seemed normal enough, for someone we were watching anyway."

"This 'Tory'," the General said, handing out serval folders, "is a match through facial recognition for the entity that the Lt was originally recorded as being in contact with."

"So we've got them both?" Jack checked.

"It would appear so O'Neill." Tel'c said.

On screen Tory suddenly moved standing and stopping her glare towards the camera.

/\\\\\\\

Inside their cell Tory was finally bored of creeping out whoever was watching her through the camera and stood. Jordan glanced up at her from her book.

"I'm bored." Tory reported.

Jordan snorted.

"This is your fault." She sneered. Tory blinked.

"What crawled into your pants and died?" she snapped.

"Take a guess." Jordan returned. "It starts with 'Peaceful' and ends with 'relationship with the US'."

"Shut up." Tory glared at her. "I already apologised for that!"

"An apology isn't going to cut it this time Victoria! You can't just do these things! There are consequences to your actions!"

"I know that!"

"Well obviously you don't! Otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Jordan was on her feet and shouting now, her book forgotten.

Tory stared at her best friend for a moment before shaking her head.

"Fine," said Tory drawing herself up to her full height, "get yourself out of this then." And then Tory was gone.

"Crap." Jordan sighed, pressing her head against the wall. "Crap."

/\\\\\\\

Sam hit the base alarm as Tory vanished from their screens but somehow everyone in that room doubted that the woman would be found unless she wanted to be.

/\\\\\\\

Around ten minutes after Tory's escape Jordan was led into another room, this one meant for interrogation, it was small holding a table that Jordan was promptly attached to by her newly acquired handcuffs. The upper right half of the wall was covered in one-way glass so someone could watch her the whole time.

Jordan sighed and tried to relax in the hard metal chair, the chain connecting her to the table rattled as she moved.

"This brings back memories." She muttered before closing her eyes and pretending to fall asleep.

The door opened with a creek and Jordan let an unamused smile cross her face, cracking one of her eyes open to watch as Daniel entered the room, a mug in each hand. There was a clinking noise as Daniel put the mugs on the table and Jordan gave up her façade, opening her eyes to give him and unimpressed stare.

"Forgive me if I don't get up," she said, I seem to be rather tied down." She tugged on the chains demonstratively.

"Sorry about that." Daniel said, shrugging, "Security risks and all that, I'm sure you understand being a military woman yourself." He pushed the second mug into reach, "Here, I brought you a drink."

Jordan's smile turned sharp; there was no way she was going to touch that drink, who knew what kind of truth-drugs the SGC had access to and were willing to use. She leant back in her chair, pointedly ignoring the drink.

Silence fell. Daniel took a sip of his drink. Jordan continued to stare.

"Do you want to tell me about your friend?" Daniel asked finally.

"Classified." Jordan's sharp answer seemed to surprise Daniel as he glanced towards the glass for instruction, seemingly forgetting that he would be unable to see through it.

"What do you mean?"

"Classified." Jordan repeated. "Does that mean something different over here?" she paused. "Where's the Major?" she questioned.

"Your superior? Next door." Daniel shrugged, "Jack's talking to him."

"The Major's a stubborn, proud, bastard." Jordan said, "You won't get anything out of him."

"We already know that you work within a division of U.N.I.T." Daniel offered. "We know that this division deals with 'threats to the realm', we know that this division is classified to the point where anyone who is not your direct superior thinks you are a secretary." He took a sip of his drink. "We know that 'Tory' works with you in this division and we know that you are both overworked and underpaid."

Jordan blinked a few times at that final observation.

"At least someone noticed." She leant back in her chair and looked at Daniel considering. "I can't answer your questions; if I did I would disappear forever." She paused. "But…if you can find her, Tory can."

/\\\\\\\

Tory was sitting in a tree. Not just any tree, this tree was special. This tree was just above the 'secrete' entrance to the SGC and that made it special. Tory was waiting.

/\\\\\\\

Tel'c made his way through the SGC escape tunnels towards the surface, he was looking for the missing female prisoner, from past experience it was logical to assume that she would have already left the base but protocol had to be followed and so a full search of the base was being carried out while Daniel Jackson and O'Neill interrogated the two remaining British officers.

Tel'c reached the end of the ladder and the hatch to the outside. He opened the hatch and climbed out. The sunlight dazzled him for a moment. He paused to let his eyes adjust.

/\\\\\\\

Daniel was still sitting opposite Jordan but rather than sit in silence, had ordered some of his work to be brought it. It was the same piece that Tory had being correcting earlier and Daniel was looking mildly irritated by the corrections she had made.

"How did she know that?" he was muttering, seemingly having forgotten that Jordan was there, "What? How?"

Jordan let her eyes rest on the work for a moment before snorting quietly to herself; it seemed that Tory had, in her anger at Jordan, removed the connection that allowed Jordan to translate languages.

/\\\\\\\

Tel'c stared at the female before him; she had jumped from the trees above once he had adjusted to the change in light but made no aggressive moves. Instead she had stared at him for a moment before squealing in glee and jumping up and down. Tel'c had watched this in vague amusement. The women suddenly became serious and bowed her head in a sign of respect.

"I'm Tory; it's an honour to meet you."

"I am Tel'c."

"Oh, I know." Tory looked excited again.

"I am under orders to return you to the base." He said.

"They why haven't you?"

"Based on what I have seen of your abilities I would not succeed."

"Indeed, you wouldn't." Tory agreed, smirking to herself.

Tel'c raised an eyebrow.

/\\\\\\\

The cell door banged open and Sam Carter charged in carrying a laptop. The Laptop was placed on the desk and Jordan saw that it was showing security footage of the base, flicking between cameras at five second intervals.

"What's going on Sam?" Daniel questioned.

"Wait for it." The blonde instructed. It didn't take long for Daniel and Jordan to see what she was talking about, there on the recordings Tory seemed to be appearing randomly, walking ab=long corridors and waving at passing personnel all of which ignored her.

"What-?" Daniel didn't get a chance to ask his question and Jordan's head hit the desk and muttering death threats under her breath. "Why isn't anyone stopping her?" he asked Sam.

"Because she's not really there." the woman explained, "There's a virus in the system creating her image."

"And you think she's headed here?" Daniel checked.

"Oh, she will," Jordan spoke up, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

There was a knocking at the door.

"Knock, knock, Taxi service for Jordan Mason!"

"What happened to the Guard!?" Sam demanded.

"Yo!" Jordan called out. "I'd get the door but I'm a little tied down at the moment."

Daniel and Sam covered their eyes as bright silver light filled the room. When they opened them again Jordan was gone and in the place was a note.

"You've still translated that wrong." Daniel read.

/\\\\\\\

Days later the Major returned to Britain, after explaining just what Jordan and Tory did as the Time Lord had not saw fit to rescue him at the same time as rescuing Jordan. A new agreement was signed between the SGC and U.N.I.T. and Tory invited back so as to aid Jackson with his translations. All in all it was a positive end to the visit, for everyone but the Major that is.

)0(

Me: guess who I met! And acted as inspiration for this crossover.

Tory: Who?

Me: Guess!

Timmy: errrmm….

Me: I'm too excited to wait! I met Christopher Judge!

Timmy: Really?

Me: *smirks* Indeed.

Tory: *silence* you walked into that one Dino.

Timmy: *nods* Indeed.

Tory: *sighs and face palms* just kill me now.

Legend-wait-for-it-Dary: Indeed.


End file.
